


(with you) everything is painted gold

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gentle Sex, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pregnant Sex, and more specifically, blake loves her wife okay and just wants to make her happy, especially when yangs gonna have their baby, had the urge to write more soff bees so, idek theyre married and its cute and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: Blake returned the smile and leaned down to press a barely there kiss to Yang's neck, enjoying the way her wife's breath caught at even the faintest touch. She could have guessed that the spike of hormones might make Yang even more responsive that usual, but it was still nice to know for sure, and to feel the proof of it. “What can I do for you?” she murmured as she moved down to brush her lips over Yang's collarbone. “Tell me how to make my wife happy.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	(with you) everything is painted gold

**Author's Note:**

> my friend had this idea and i literally had to write it so you can blame them for this sappy mess XD

“Yang, are you—” Blake was cut off as her wife pulled her down into a fervent kiss, deep and greedy and full of longing. She tried again when they eventually had to separate for air, bracing her hands on the mattress to keep her balance. “Yang, are you sure about this?”

Her hesitation wasn't due to an absence of desire, quite the opposite, but after months without sex such an abrupt return to that kind of intimacy gave her pause. When she'd got home from work she'd hardly had time to shrug her coat off before her wife was dragging her up the stairs, and though she was far from against being seduced the moment she walked through the door, she was a little unsure when it came to making love while Yang was pregnant.

Blake was trying hard to force herself not to be overprotective or treat Yang differently, but it was difficult to shake the concern that she would be a little too rough in the heat of the moment and end up hurting her. Blake had never thought that she'd ever be blessed enough to help parent a child one day, and combined with her total lack of any past experience looking after children it made it easy to become just a tad paranoid.

“Blake,” Yang said, sounding a tiny bit exasperated. “If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't have jumped you the second you arrived home.”

Blake couldn't help laughing at that. “Fair point. I just— I don't know if this is the best idea right now.”

Something shifted in Yang's expression, a hint of sadness overtaking the frustration that had been there before. “Do you... not want to?”

Blake was truly lost as to how her wife had come to that conclusion, but she remembered the doctor's warning that hormones aren't always rational, and so she tried to simply be as honest and reassuring as possible. “No, no, no. Of course I want you, sweetheart. More than anything. I just don't want to hurt you... or the baby.”

Yang actually rolled her eyes at that. “Blake, I can send a Grimm flying through the air with one punch and deadlift almost as much as Nora. I don't think you need to worry about being too rough with me. And the doctor said that it's totally safe. I love that you care enough to be concerned, but you really don't need to be.”

“Yeah,” Blake said, taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. “Yeah, I know you're right. I guess I just— I just never thought that I'd have _any_ of this, so I tend to panic over every little thing that could go wrong. But if you want to try this then I do too. Maybe just... tell me what you want? Y'know, in case some things feel different at the moment. I think it'd help to know that I'm not accidentally making you uncomfortable or anything.”

Her wife grinned, clearly pleased that Blake was happy to give it a shot. “I think I can manage that.”

Blake returned the smile and leaned down to press a barely there kiss to Yang's neck, enjoying the way her wife's breath caught at even the faintest touch. She could have guessed that the spike of hormones might make Yang even more responsive that usual, but it was still nice to know for sure, and to feel the proof of it. “What can I do for you?” she murmured as she moved down to brush her lips over Yang's collarbone. “Tell me how to make my wife happy.”

Yang shivered, just as receptive to being talked to in bed as always, and her voice stuttered slightly when she gave her answer. “I— I n-need your mouth on me, baby.”

Blake hadn't realised just how appealing it would be to hear her wife put her desires into words—normally it was Yang who more often asked Blake to tell her what to do, and when their positions were flipped Yang still preferred for Blake to be the one giving the orders most of the time—but it was new and unfamiliar in a decidedly good way. Her arousal was far stronger than it had been a few minutes ago, but she also felt a wave of tenderness that made her want to take her time and treat Yang with the reverence that her wife deserved.

She continued slowly on the path towards where Yang wanted her, pausing to lavish her wife's breasts with attention until Yang was squirming underneath her and tangling a hand in her hair to stop her from pulling away. Pregnancy had naturally made her wife's chest a little bigger as well as more sensitive, and Blake took advantage of it, mouthing at the soft curves and sucking on her nipples until they were hard, careful to avoid using teeth since it might be painful when Yang was feeling every sensation more powerfully.

Finally she moved on when Yang was panting and desperate, feeling that it would be unfair to tease her wife any longer no matter how much fun she'd been having herself. She couldn't resist stopping again to smother Yang's stomach in affection as well, though, pressing soft kisses over every inch of the slight bump that represented the life they were going to bring into the world.

“I might not have met you yet,” she whispered, nuzzling ever so gently against Yang's navel for a long moment, “but I love you already.”

She heard a sniffle and the sound of a hitching breath, and for a second she was confused until she processed that Yang was crying. She sat up in an instant, feeling her blood turn cold and her ears flatten against her head as her heart dropped into her stomach. “S-Sorry, I didn't— Did I do something wrong?”

Yang let out a watery laugh, reaching up to pull her into a hug. “No, Blake, you didn't do anything wrong. You did literally everything right. These are happy tears.” Blake was faintly aware of her ears perking up again as Yang left a kiss between them, and she pushed herself up enough to make eye contact.

“You're absolutely certain?”

“ _Yes!_ It's just my stupid hormones. You know I'm a sap anyway, and they just make it worse.”

Blake couldn't quite tell if her wife was amused or genuinely annoyed, but she rubbed soothing circles over Yang's belly regardless, just in case. “If it helps, I find it extremely endearing,” she commented, and Yang raised a doubtful eyebrow.

“Really?” she asked, a trace of vulnerability creeping into her tone once more.

“Absolutely,” Blake promised, moving back down to drop one last kiss in the centre of her wife's abdomen. “I mean, I can't say I'm a fan of seeing you sad or upset more often, but I love that you trust me with it— that you share it all with me whether it's good or bad. It makes me feel like you’re giving me something special by letting me be a part of this.”

“You're serious?” Yang's voice was small, uncharacteristically quiet, and Blake chastised herself for not noticing just how deeply her wife's insecurities had taken root until now. “You don't mind all of the changes? The mood swings and the yelling and the crying? The way my body doesn't look the same?”

“Yang, please, look at me.” Once her wife made eye contact, Blake carried on talking, gentle but firm in a way that left no room for doubt. “You're carrying our child. There is no way that I could possibly see that as anything other than one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I will never begrudge you a single thing related to the incredible gift that you're giving me.”

She carefully wiped away Yang's tears, pressing their foreheads together to make sure her wife understood that this was a promise— nothing less than totally sincere and truthful. “And as for everything else, I find it adorable. If your abs are a bit less defined, or your stomach's a little round, then it's a reminder that we're having a family together, and I can't think of anything more attractive than that. I didn't marry you because of your ridiculously impressive physique, much as I appreciate it— I married you because of who you are.”

Much like the vows they'd spoken on their wedding day, she sealed it with a kiss, letting it deepen as Yang's arms wrapped around her in encouragement. “Besides,” she added between kisses, “if I'm honest, I find it really hot too. Do you have any idea how much of a turn on it is to know that you're going to be the mother of my child?”

Yang let out a hum of what could either have been agreement or simply pleasure, and it lowered into a moan when Blake's mouth found the column of her throat instead. Much as Blake wanted to just jump right back to where they'd left off, she needed to make sure that Yang hadn't changed her mind first, and she forced herself to withdraw long enough to speak again.

“Do you want to stop?”

Yang actually whined at the suggestion, shaking her head decisively. “No. No, please don't stop.”

With permission so eagerly given, Blake repeated the journey down her wife's body, though she didn't drag it out anywhere near as long this time, her own impatience getting the better of her slightly. She settled between Yang's legs, spreading her wife's thighs with a practiced touch, and then she got to work. She wasn't going to delay any further when Yang was already begging for it.

She didn't hold back in order to tease her wife either, simply settling into the rhythm that Yang liked best—fast, firm strokes against her clit with only occasional diversions to dip her tongue inside and taste her more fully—and it was remarkably quick to build her wife up. Maybe it was that pregnancy was making Yang feel everything more acutely, or perhaps it was just that it had been a while since they were intimate like this, but whatever it was it only took a few minutes before Yang's fingers were tightening in her hair, breathy cries of Blake's name drowning out the heavy sound of their laboured breathing.

Sensing that Yang was close already, Blake reached up to slide two fingers inside of her, keeping a steady and gentle pace as she pushed her wife over the edge. Yang's grip on her hair became almost painful as she came undone, but Blake didn't mind, too happy to feel the woman she loved finding release because of her to even notice the discomfort. She eased off the pressure, helping Yang to ride out the aftershocks, and then she shifted back up to take her wife in her arms, feeling suddenly and inexplicably vulnerable herself.

Protectiveness was the wrong word, because it would imply that she saw weakness in Yang where she had only ever seen strength, but it was also the closest label she could think of for the emotion beating in her chest. The only way she could describe it was that she was feeling the love she held for Yang even more intensely in that moment than she normally did, and it was overwhelming.

She could feel her wife shaking slightly with the afterglow of her orgasm, and Yang's voice cracked as she pulled her even closer. “Blake, I— I l-love you. I love you s-so much.”

“Shhh. It's okay.” Blake tenderly kissed away her wife's tears, smiling when she managed to make Yang giggle. “I love you too. I can’t even describe how much.”

The peak in Yang's libido lasted another few weeks, and her wife found herself having cravings for specific things during intimacy as well as the cravings for unusual food combinations that Blake had already grown used to. Thankfully the two were never related, and the contents of their kitchen remained far away from their bedroom, but Blake couldn't deny that she would probably have been willing to try just about anything Yang wanted if it would bring her wife joy.

No, the things Yang requested when it came to sex were never hugely out of the ordinary, they were just very particular. One time her wife was even more eager to be praised than usual, and Blake was more than willing to voice every single thing that she adored about Yang as she touched her. Another time her wife woke her up in the middle of the night practically pleading for Blake to let her ride her fingers until she came, and Blake indulged her without hesitation, her other hand moulding to Yang's hip as an anchor to ensure that the rhythm stayed under control.

The only time that Blake was even slightly reluctant to give Yang what she wanted was when her wife got on her hands and knees—asked for Blake to retrieve the strap on from the bedside table—and Blake's previous fear of hurting her resurfaced with a vengeance. In the end they compromised, and Blake held her wife in her arms as she slowly and gently took her from behind, layering kisses over her shoulder blades and absent-mindedly keeping a hand on Yang's stomach in a gesture that was more to reassure herself than her wife.

Being who she was, Yang tried to offer more than one tearful apology for being selfish and making Blake do all of the work, and then later for losing all interest in that kind of intimacy when her hormones swung the other way and her libido plummeted accordingly, but after plenty of cuddling and many promises that she absolutely did not mind any of the adjustments they'd had to make to their sex life while Yang was pregnant Blake succeeded in allaying most of her wife's guilt.

And she certainly wasn't complaining after Yang had finished recovering from giving birth to their beautiful baby boy, when her wife decided that she wanted to ‘make up’ for it anyway by dedicating herself entirely to Blake's pleasure every time they went to bed for the next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading and as always drop a comment if ya feel like it! happy holidays yall <3


End file.
